


Star-Crossed

by deekinz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deekinz/pseuds/deekinz
Summary: It was a cold winter night, the first time he noticed it, a single star with a peach tint illuminating the darkest of skies above.Little did the pirate boy know, it had been a fateful night altering their lives and the course of reality forever.





	1. Captivate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steels ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steels+%E2%99%A1).



> This has been specifically written for my own star, the brightest one in the skies.  
> Happiest of Birthdays, Steels ♡ ♡

It had been a dark winter night when he first took notice of it, the young pirate with freckles painting fair cheeks and the moon illuminating a pair of silver orbs had been out on night watch and much like the black clouds enveloping the skies, he had been battling a darkness within him too - a query voiced all to his lonely estranged mind, nothing but a mere whisper unheard as no evidence of it ever spoken remained but the cloud of air escaping a pair of cool lips, fading the moment it escaped.  


❝ **Was it good that I was born?** ❞ he spoke of his despair to the skies above, seeking an answer in his absolution but expecting none in return.

Yet, a single star shining above would twinkle right before his very own eyes, dismissed as no more than a trick of the eye, an illusion by the raven haired male who assumed his fatigue and lack of sleep had been taking a toll on his mind, after all, stars couldn’t hear him nor could they offer a response.

The thought dismissed soon as it dared surface, a shake of the head, raven locks falling over a tired countenance buried deep in his palm as the wish for the sun to rise couldn’t possibly appear any sooner.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above in the dark night skies, a single star with a rosy hue contrasting among the others’ blue and white tints watched the young pirate with awe and despair, listening to the question he had voiced for no one to hear but the darkness, unknowing that within it lied a ball of light sympathizing with his suffering and understanding of his insecurity.

The star longed to reach out and provide the pirate boy with light the only way it possibly could, so it did what no other of its luminous comrades had ever before, it sparkled and it glowed and for a mere moment illuminated the gaseous surrounding space by the sheer power of its own plasma.

It didn’t expect of the freckled male to notice but as his silver hues widened with rosy lustre reflected within silvery streaks, his recognition would render the star with overwhelm and a desire never once felt before, stronger than the gravity keeping it in place, the peachy radiance longed to provide him with consolation and love.

And if the star must collapse and crumble back into the nebula it originated from to do so then such had been a payment it willed to offer, for in the eyes of the pirate had been adventure and bravery never foreseen before in a lifetime of light years exhausted watching over the earth and skies below.

* * *

The next day was spent in the usual piracy endeavors of the young freckled male, but the night couldn’t have approached any sooner, midnight blue overshadowing pink sunset hues until no color overhead was visible but for the faint sparkles of shining stars.

It was then when the boy of locks as dark as the skies above turned the gaze of his silvery hues up above, sub-consciously searching for the same star which answered his question the night before; of course, Ace didn’t think it would be there as through storming the waves, stars come and go and a rare occurrence it would be for the same one to twinkle before him twice, let alone for his busy mind to recognize it.

**❝It’s the same star..** ❞ he spoke aloud to himself, earning questioning glances and exchanged eyes of concern followed by a teasing remark from one of his fellow commanders; a slightly older male categorized by his auburn hair and pompadour. 

❝ **And what star would that be?** ❞

❝ **— The same one from last night.** ❞ responding all too simply as if that clarified his fascination with the ball of plasma. 

❝ **— And since when were you interested in charting stars, yoi?** ❞ another of the commanders asked, with a mess of blonde hair crowning his dark features and an elbow nudging the younger’s arm but Ace, the boy with stars in the form of freckles painting his cheeks merely shrugged, his attention solely focused on the towering blanket of luminous bodies. 

❝ **How can you even tell it’s the same one?** ❞ another chimed in; he had been a member of Ace’s division and thus awaited expectantly for his commander to provide them with some insight, perhaps a hidden ability or talent none of them acknowledged that the fire fist attained.

Of course, little did they know there wasn’t any, none but the peachy glow surrounding the star he could swear on his life had been the one he spoke to previously, but the young pirate wasn’t one to get caught up in fantasies and stars thus the thought was dismissed all too soon and the remainder of the night had been expensed with loud laughter and friendly fighting.

* * *

As his attention diverted from the light bulb hanging in the sky, the star ached for her human, the one it had picked to glow for among all the rest, to turn his gaze back to it, but the pirate hadn’t been one to get attached to what he didn’t know was real so he immersed himself in what he did know: adventures and the family he had chosen for himself while the star’s light grew faint in distress.

The rest of the stars noting of its gloominess couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong; after all, the peach tinted star was far too young to lose its light and nor sadness nor longing had been emotions stars felt, but this one felt it, it felt it as vast as the space surrounding it.


	2. Confide

* * *

This back and forth glance and turn away game they played lasted for a few long winter nights, every time the sun set, Ace’s attention searching the black skies for none other than the star he now labelled as his own: his star and every night it glowed brighter to have her pirate’s silver irises turn towards it, loving the peach tint reflected in them when they met more than the glow of the neighboring moon.

It lasted for a fraction of seconds and then the moment passed, the pirate returning to his usual endeavors while the star hung awaiting the moment his attention would turn back to it. 

Until one fateful night, when the awe and star gazing took a turn into something more, much like the lone question he had whispered to it in his solitude the night they first met, the freckled male was left on night-watch by his lonesome again, the demons fighting their way into the depths of his heart while the only light to eliminate the darkness had been none other than the one hovering right above him.

So he spoke to it.

He didn’t think it could hear it, in fact, the thought never crossed his mind, nonetheless, he would talk to it, about his adventures, hopes and dreams. 

The first night he talked to it, he told it about his brothers, fondly he mentioned how the youngest one would pull them all into never ending troubles, by his side a poster he’d recently acquired showcasing the young rubber boy he spoke of and the star could only watch in enchantment at how her pirate boy’s face lit up in enthusiasm to recall of his brothers.

Yet, it was left confused as humans couldn’t light up, they weren’t stars after all and they had no glow, did they? They weren’t made up of plasma but still he shone, he shone brighter than any star it ever witnessed and happier than the sun illuminating their own darkness.

Eventually, the stories of adventures and pirates and fun started turning more personal, some would deem them darker, grimmer and colder but the star believed them to be honest, beautiful, sincere and then he voiced his question again, the one that brought them together.

❝ **Was it good that I was born?** ❞ Ace asked, longing for an answer, any at all and once again, the star pulled all of its strength to provide him with just that, glowing so bright he could have sworn its peachy glow illuminated of the entire ship, its light reflecting upon dark tides, the white mast turning a warm hue.

He was dreaming was what his mind said but the pirate knew otherwise; with boots clacking against a wooden floor he turned to search for any of his ship mates, to waken them so they may witness of this surreal phenomena but footsteps halted midway, silvery hues turning to the sky once again in thought before the selfish decision was made, that this was one experience he didn’t wish to share and that the star above, with a peach tint like no other would be his star and his alone, to keep him company in the long nights and no other.

Selfish, he deemed his own choice yet happiness flooded his heart nonetheless and for once, he had something to call his own, not just anything but a light he never would have deemed someone consumed by darkness as himself worthy of.

* * *

****

The star too, requiting of the male’s feelings longed for its human, ached when he left it to succumb to deep slumber, and distress dimmed its glow every time the sun threatened to approach, taking the night and her pirate away from her.

It longed for him, to hear stories of his bravery and see the strength in his eyes, 

to listen to him speak fondly of his father figure and brothers and see the love in his heart,

and even on rare occasions to watch the darkness consume him and witness of the realness within him. 

The same realness, it adored which tore it apart as in contrast to him, the star to most like him, was deemed unreal and out of reach and it was that realization it could never be with him which caused its light to falter day after day, only resuming its glow in the depths of the night when he confined to it.

* * *

One night, the freckled commander awoke to a singing voice, soft, mellifluous, dream-like yet so loud it shook him from his sleep. Confused and filled with doubt, the male rushed to the deck, searching for the source of the mesmerizing voice filling his ear, earning doubtful glances from his mates until his gaze rested upon the star above and realization hit.

Only he could hear the song whispered, the words directed at him alone.

_My heart is pierced by cupid,_  
_I lie here shivering cold,  
_ _There is nothing can console me,  
_ _But my lonely pirate boy._

_Come all ye pretty fair maids,_  
_Whoever ye may be  
_ _Who love a lonely pirate boy  
_ _That plows the raging sea…_

_My heart is pierced by cupid,_  
_I lie here shivering cold,  
_ _There is nothing can console me,  
_ _But my lonely pirate boy._

But that couldn’t be true, could it? Stars didn’t sing, nor did they speak to humans, yet of three things the pirate was now convinced, his star was a young and beautiful maiden, she was real and he was undeniably attached to her.

* * *

****

For the next few days, the raven haired male would find himself humming an all too familiar tune, the words a blur but the song captivating his mind nonetheless; the events of the prior night deemed much like all incidents involving the glowing lantern, no more than an illusion, a dream he wished was reality but had been skeptical enough to doubt it.

He hummed the tune in barely audible whispers between chores and as he laid back on the deck until the first division commander made a remark on it, one caught eye opening to Ace.

❝ **Never heard that song before, yoi** ❞ he remarked, harmlessly wondering about the origins of the song yet as Ace paused, searching his mind for where he’d heard it before, nothing came to mind but one.

It wasn’t a song he’d heard back in east blue, not one the crew sung at parties either considering Marco didn’t recognize, it certainly wasn’t one the bandits who sheltered him in his younger years sung with deafening tones either; no, this song was different, unlike any he’d heard before.

It was innocent.

❝ **Huh..** ❞ he responded merely, taken back by the statement and debating it silently for a considerable amount of moments. ❝ **It’s just been stuck in my head** ❞ confessing part of the truth but sparing details he doubted any living soul would believe.

At that, several of their crew-mates chimed in, some asking he sing the song in case any of them recalled it, others merely teasing the young male, while a few dared even mention how he’s been acting odd and caught in a dream-like state lately.

All Ace could do was laugh their worries off, dismissing it as nothing when truth was, how could he deny his mind being far away from this world, when he himself had been questioning what is reality and what is just a dream?


	3. Collapse

The star though believed would be happier if her human was to realize she could hear his stories, acknowledging his notice of her reality, now felt in contrary, even more alone than ever as the longing to reach out and touch of a freckled countenance only remarkably increased.

He belonged on the seas while she was tied to the skies but if she could defy all of gravity and the laws of the universe for a single moment by his side then the nameless star would trade it all faster than the speed of light she emitted.

That was when it happened, an offer never once voiced to a star before was given to the lonesome glowing orb. The sun and the moon feeling her dimming glow affect the surrounding air with her misery and having noticed of her faltering light and melancholy sought to make her a deal, one that could benefit all — a lifetime opportunity to be with the man she loved, but of course, every prize came at a price and no celestial being could roam the earth without giving up something in return too and to this star, it wasn’t just her place in the heavens she was abandoning.

The deal was as follows: she would fall to the earth she craved to roam, a solid human body granted in place of a current gaseous one but no promise nor guarantee made she would be close to the one she sought. Instead the star would have to seek him out on her own, confess of her feelings and have him return them truly, all the while doing so before the last petal on a given white rose could fall. Only then would her body materialize for good or else, it would collapse and crumble, evaporating into the air as a star only could when its lifetime ended.

The price to pay was high and the stakes of success low with a limited amount of time to search the vastness of the seas, but it had been one the star was willing to pay, with no hesitation whatsoever she would sign the deal, choosing to rather have her life risked to be with the one she loved than spend a lifetime millions of light years away from him. 

* * *

****

Utterly ignorant to the affairs occurring in the skies, as a human naturally would be, Ace greeted the night with the usual enthusiasm and silver hues searching the shadows for a particular luminous rosy glow, only to be faced with confusion and utter disappointment when none was found. 

It had been the first night since his first notice of the star months ago where she wasn’t there to ease the darkness.

Initially, he would wait, minutes and hours expecting her to peek and glow at any moment now but the skies remained pitch black as no other light nor stars could replace that of the one he’s lost.

He fought sleep, he didn’t blink, he instead sat and waited until the sun rose and with its light vanquished any chance the pirate had of seeing his star that night.

* * *

****

That single night soon turned into many recurring nights with no sign of her and as the light from the skies faded so did the one enveloping his heart, turning the cheerful and kind freckled young man to an irritable hot headed mess.

A mood his crewmates weren’t unfamiliar with but only ever witnessed directed at enemies or those who chose to insult their captain and old man.

This, however, was different. 

This, they couldn’t understand nor pinpoint the cause of and his refusal to speak of it or provide any useful answer only left them more and more concerned and confused.

Soon after denial came pretense, the wait ending and the thought that none of it had been real to begin with surfacing

He told himself, it was only natural for stars to change as he continued to sail along the grand line; this one was no different. Stars belonged to no one, they merely hung in the skies and guided sailors. She wasn’t his nor did she hear any of his stories, no matter how much he wished to believe otherwise, if only to ease his own loneliness.

He repeated it to himself over and over again, an echoing mantra on repeat that none of it had been real but an illusion he had built to delude himself into believing he wasn’t as alone as he truly was.

He screamed it every time her song dared threaten to loom in his mind, an outburst of ❝ **It wasn't real!!** ❞ yelled aloud followed by the smashing of a wooden wall with a frustrated punch and bloody knuckles, attracting the attention of nearby crew-mates and concerned whispers among fellow commanders, but any doubt and worry voiced by them was met by silence from the raven haired male.

Next came the all too inevitable phase he knew like the back of his hand; self-loathing. 

With the conclusion that it had been an illusion came the insulting thoughts of how pathetic and pitiful he had to be, to find an imaginary connection with the stars rather than among humans surrounding him.

He was different, he realized since birth but it hadn’t been the kind of difference which made him belong with the sun and the stars, instead the male was utterly convinced he belonged in hell with demons and their spawns.

Finally, one summer night, Ace finally dared hint to the source of his troubles, with silvery hues focused on a hovering blanket of stars lacking his very own, he questioned.

❝ **What are stars?** ❞

❝ **They’re just glowing balls of gas, yoi** ❞ Marco, his blonde haired fellow commander responded, logically.

❝ **—Is that really all they are?** ❞ the query voiced with a hint of hope he refused to cling to but still urged to argue for.

❝ **Some believe they’re the souls of our dead loved ones, looking out for us** ❞ Thatch inserted drawing the attention of a freckled countenance to himself but the expression the youngest starstruck male wore, screamed unconvinced.

_ No, the star he spoke to wasn’t dead. _

_ She wasn’t someone he knew before looking out for him. _

_ She was different, young and very much alive. _

_ But she also, wasn’t real. _

❝ **I don’t think that’s true** ❞ he finally spoke after a moment of hesitation, causing both his brothers to exchange a knowing concerned glance, doubtful yet choosing to speak further.

❝ **Hey man, you haven’t really been yourself lately. Your division’s noticed, we’ve noticed —** ❞

❝ **What are you even on about?** ❞ he interrupted, the furrowing of raven eyebrows signalling the upcoming raging inferno but the auburn haired male rose his arms in surrender.

❝ **It’s been months, you think we wouldn’t notice how you’re always staring at the skies? Constellations move all the time, stars change from island to island. What’s got you so caught up, yoi?** ❞

❝ **You don’t get it!** ❞ he snapped. ❝ **This one’s different. This one was constant — for months.** ❞

❝ **Are you sure it’s the same one?** ❞ Thatch spoke again but unlike Marco who believed the truth needed to be spoken, to snap their youngest commander from his daze, he was reluctant to say anything which could evidently upset him. ❝ **You never really charted stars before...** ❞

The fact they had been right was what frustrated him most. He had a log pose, and understood basic navigation skills but Ace was no astrologist, he didn’t have solid evidence to what he spoke of yet, he stubbornly wished to argue his point, to make them see and when he realized he couldn’t even convince himself of what he blindly hoped for, he snapped. 

❝ **I just know — It’s the same one, it has to be… It — Forget it!** ❞ his voice filled with despair and desperation spoke with finality, turning his inked back on his brothers he stormed away, seeking that same isolation which led him to his star to begin with.

They called after him but eventually opted he best be left to think things through on his lonesome, where they hoped realization and truth would make themselves companions to their friend, unaware that what he spoke of and believed been none other than that itself. 


	4. Collide

****  
The star descending from the skies would journey through the seas with naught but the wind aiding her travels, a single white rose clasped to strawberry blonde locks and a dress of stars covering her new vessel, the embodiment of a young maiden with fair skin, ivory and soft to touch and petite figure, slim and vulnerable. **  
**

Her new body was weak and small but the star’s heart kept its strength and glow, travelling with hope and dreams through day and night, storm and shine; she simply would not give up until she were to find the one her heart desired.

Number of petals had fallen since then, months passing by with her clinging to any clue or information she could find of her lonely freckled pirate boy; surprised to hear how many knew of him yet little knew about him. 

As only a few petals remained, contrasting against her waves of strawberry tinted blonde locks, the petite felt drained of all energy, trembling body resting upon the cold shores of a secluded beach, indigo hues searching the darkness of the waves for any sign of her pirate boy.

❝ **Where are you, Ace? My Ace?** ❞ she would ask, pleading, desperate yet lovingly nonetheless; oh how she longed to listen to his stories, to hear his voice yet despite the harshness of the cold trickling at her pale skin and the falling of another white petal by her side, the star held no regrets for the choice made.

When no answer was provided, naught but the taunting glow of the moon hovering above, she sung the melody created for none other than her lonely pirate boy, softly her mellifluous voice filling the silence of the night.

__ My heart is pierced by cupid,  
I lie here shivering cold,  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my lonely pirate boy. 

__ Come all ye pretty fair maids,  
Whoever ye may be  
Who love a lonely pirate boy  
That plows the raging sea… 

__ My heart is pierced by cupid,  
I lie here shivering cold,  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my lonely pirate boy. 

* * *

Black boots kicked at the sand of the beach with no set destination in mind, merely roaming the island in search of peace and calm his family couldn’t provide, claiming the need for alone time when all the freckled male truly wished for was time with his star.

He didn’t know how far off from the docks he’d paced or where he was but he could still see the darkness of the seas by his side and the hardness of the rocks under his feet. 

That was when he heard it, a voice so familiar and serene guiding a moonlit walk, drawing awe into silver orbs and a hastiness in slow steps. An urge to reach the voice and embrace it, uncover its truth.

Ace believed he was hallucinating, dreaming again as what other explanation could there be? His star had been gone for months, her song unheard for even longer so why now of all times could he hear it so loud and vivid in his ears?

And as shocking as it had been to him, there she was.

Not a star, but a young fair maiden seated by her lonesome on desert glitter. 

When she didn’t acknowledge of his presence, the young male stepped closer, curiously searching rosy soft features for an answer, if any to what he had earlier deemed to be no more than mere hallucinations, but the more a confused gaze focused on the maiden, the more curiosity and doubt shifted to awe, the more he listened to her tunes and singing the more he had been convinced of her celestial beauty. 

It was when she noticed him that the male stepped back, startled as a child caught red handed staring upon what was not his, except little did the pirate know the star girl was in fact, all his for the taking, should he choose to have her or allow her to collapse into nothing.

❝ **Ace!** ❞ she gasped, tears glimmering within saphire jewels, reflecting of the moonlight and all her sisters, the glittering stars’ lights. ❝ **It’s really you… You finally found me...** ❞

❝ **Do I — Do I know you?** ❞

Taken aback, the male’s visage merely turned to skeptical as they normally were in the presence of strangers, causing her own softer countenance to shift, not in disappointment but hurt, still a warm sad smile maintained upon plump lips. 

❝ **I suppose it’s only natural you wouldn’t recognize me in this form… I — I have travelled so many light years and across many oceans looking for you.. Just to be with you, I had to find you. I — you know who I am, don’t you? You spoke to me.. I- I know you realized, you felt it too.. You heard my song..** ❞ words shy and timid would grow more desperate with every syllable, longing to make him realize, to cross the invisible wall between them which had never been present before but the male was in denial and he refused to see what was staring at him so adoringly right in the eyes.

He hesitated, weighing options in his mind, considering what he refused to believe to be true yet still hoped with all his might was, until finally a decision was reached. 

_The world despised him;_  
it wouldn’t send a star from the heavens for someone meant to be thrown in the deepest pits of hell,  
the mere possibility was as naive as it was _outrageous._

❝ **Y-You must have me mistaken with someone else..** ❞ 

_No, she was right there._

His star with her peachy glow and beautiful song as bright and radiant as the night she first took his breath away but she was still as out of reach as she had been millions and thousands of kilometers away.

❝ **No!** ❞ she would cry out, frustrated, pleading, an ache in her heart so unfamiliar and foreign, it induced feelings of wanting to rip out the remaining petals on her own, just to end this pain here and now. ❝ **No, no, it’s you.. You’re Ace.. You’re my Ace..I’m sorry.. I wasn’t there.. I was trying to reach you so I couldn’t be in the night sky for you.. I** ❞ Her presence here certainly explained her absence in the skies but she wondered if he simply couldn’t forgive her departure or preferred her in the form of plasma. ❝ **— Did you forget about me?** ❞

_Of course he didn’t,_ he couldn’t but he deemed himself undeserving of such protests that all he could do was drop his head apologetically causing her to press her lips together, silencing what she could only recognize as a human cry.

So that was what it felt, to have your heart shattered; it came as no wonder to her why so many musicians sung about it, why so many humans gave up their lives for it. 

_It hurt._

❝ **I wanted to find you.. To tell you that you, you taught me what it was like to feel things, to feel love... I love you.. _You’re my lonely pirate boy.._** ❞

Heartbeat quickened, an urge to extend his arms and hold her, the star confessing of her love for him, the one that had traveled through space and seas just to be with him but the only sound and action escaping had been the single word.

❝ **Sorry...** ❞ he said, failing to properly comprehend the reality of the situation presented, to truly connect the maiden before him to the one in the skies stealing his heart. For all he knew, this could be a set up, one by his brothers, to comfort him and aid him in moving on from what they deemed to be an unreal connection. 

Silence coated the night upon his rejection, no sound heard but the crashing of waves yet if one gazed closely upon the young female, they could hear the sound of a heart shattering as loud as a broken mirror, with shards bleeding along the shore.

She knew what was to come had been inevitable now, her life would end, her light collapsing and her vessel returning to dust as her deal with the sun and the moon dictated, still the star would not mention of it to her love. He didn’t deserve the burden of such responsibility; she couldn’t force him to be with her out of obligation, instead she spoke a single word. One that crossed all the distance between them and demolished his walls.

❝ **Yes..** ❞ she said, softly, elaborating before he could ask to what. ❝ **Yes.. It’s good that you were born.** ❞

That had been when all his self restrain flushed down the drain, with the answer provided to a question no living soul could have possibly heard yet the angel before him knew so well.

He embraced her then and there, with no hesitation, with no warning, clinging to the light he had been gifted with with all his might until the tears streaming down could no longer be labelled ones of heartbreak nor agony but pure joy.

The moment, the star had longed for over the course of months finally arriving as she felt his warmth engulf her, his love surround her and in return she held onto him too, craving the proximity they’d both been deprived of for so long.

❝ **If I never see you again.. I just needed you to know that..** ❞ she spoke hesitantly when he loosened his hold as her earlier confession remained unanswered and she feared this hug was not a return of her feelings but merely an expression of gratitude as she learned humans often displayed.

A single digit pressed softly to her lips, silencing her words which hinted of a goodbye, speaking of never seeing each other again when the freckled male was set to never allow her beyond his sight again.

_She was his._  
The only thing that’s ever been.  
His star. _His angel._

He never could have dreamed she would be of so many words, expressing her emotions so openly when their conversations had always been one sided but what he never expected even more was how much he would love listening to her talk.

He realized, her voice was his favorite sound and he could listen to her all night, had he not needed to get his own feelings off his chest.

❝ **...what’s your name?** ❞ he asked and her cheeks blushed crimson.

❝ **I - I don’t have one..** ❞ answering with an honesty that drew about perplexity. ❝ **Stars.. We.. .they, I mean, well… _we_ only truly get names if humans name us.. I was never claimed by anyone or named so.. I - umm, I don’t have a name..**❞ her stuttering was adorable to say the least, a digit lifting to twirl one of her short strawberry blonde curls and her gaze diverting but only momentarily as his own hand lifted to direct it back to himself, selfishly yet longingly.

❝ **What if _I_ claim you? What if I were to name you, will you be mine? Can I, name you?** ❞ his words as nervous as they were enthusiastic, drew a giggle from her lips and a wide grin upon his own.

❝ **Yes. _Yes!_** ❞ she nodded eagerly and he chuckled then furrowed his raven brows in thought while she chuckled at how adorable he appeared, all serious but _not really._

❝ **Rosa...** ❞ he finally spoke, softly touching the petals in her hair and causing another to fall, her heart skipping in fear unknowing just yet there was nothing to be afraid of anymore as her lonely pirate boy returned her feelings and broke the curse bestowed upon her.

❝ **Because of the flower?** ❞ she wondered innocently.

❝ **Yes...** ❞ yet, hesitantly he would add, the more honest truth and reason to her name. ❝ **Because of the light.. Your glow.. It was pink _sort of.._ my light in the darkness, you were like an angel to me.. Rosa...**❞

❝ **I love it!** ❞ she beamed and he mirrored it but his grin would fade in a moment as he leaned closer pressing a lightly tanned forehead to her ivory one, before the confession was spoken.

❝ **And I love you.** ❞

Three words could be heard, their love transcending space and time both, as the sun and moon and all the stars gazed down upon them in celebration and their laughter echoed across the seven seas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star's 'Lonely Pirate Boy' song, is a twist to the Pirates of the Caribbean's mermaid's 'Jolly Sailor Bold' theme.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little story~


End file.
